DE 10 2010 019 634 A1 discloses a motor-driven lifting device for a cutting station of a deep-drawing packaging machine which moves a lower tool part or a cutting knife upwards towards a film web by means of a push rod driven by a motor. Here, an upper tool part or a counter knife is stationarily provided at the upper side of the film web. The production of packages containing products that project beyond the plane of the film web is not possible with this lifting device.
DE 197 34 513 A1 discloses a pneumatically driven lifting gear for a workstation of a deep-drawing packaging machine, wherein the upper tool part is coupled with the lower tool part via linkages in such a way that an upward motion of the lower tool part from the bottom to the film web is followed by a downward motion of the upper tool part from the top to the film web, the lifting motion of the lower tool part amounting to a multiple of the lifting motion of the upper tool part.